


Metal

by Trash



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony, Drabble, First Movie, M/M, Pre-EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change. People change. And that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

Tony is drunk again. Rhodes isn’t stupid. Even if he was, the smell of whiskey is strong enough. He doesn’t look up when the door opens or say anything for a while. It isn’t until Rhodes is within arm’s length of him that Tony speaks. 

“Did Pepper send you?” He asks. The digital drawing board in front of him is blank with the recycling bin full of parts, scraps, ideas that maybe just weren’t quite…

“No," Rhodes says. “I don’t need to be told when you need me.”

Tony laughs this bitter laugh and drags a helmet from the recycling bin. “I don’t need you.”

“You’re drinking again.”

“No, Rhodey. This morning I was drinking again. Now I’m just…still drinking.” He enlarges the helmet and grabs it, trying it on. “The suit makes me tired. I need something lighter.”

“It’s your heart that makes you tired, Tone," Rhodes mutters vaguely. They’ve been in this situation before. A gun shot to the spine and plenty excuse to sit around hating himself. Yeah, they’ve been here before. And plenty people have walked away, would have by now. 

Tony drops the helmet to hang in mid air, turning slowly. He rests his weight on his hands as he leans over the desk, head hanging heavy. 

Things by now, well, they should be easier.

Tony always used to ask who said money couldn’t buy happiness. He wanted to meet them and punch them. Money could buy him plenty of happiness, he said.

The man Rhodes sees before him isn’t the man he fell in love with. But things change. People change. And that’s okay.

He steps closer and puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder, gently pulling him toward his chest. He turns slowly and wraps his arms around Rhodes’ waist, burying his face in his shirt.

Tony takes a deep, shaking breath and says, “You smell like fabric softener. You momma’s boy.”

Rhodes laughs, “As if Pepper doesn’t wash your clothes. I bet you make her polish your armour, do you?”

“No,” Tony smiles. “Some jobs I leave for you.”

“You have to cut back the drinking.”

“Yeah," Tony says. “It’s time to shut the fuck up now, Rhodey.”

And Rhodes does.


End file.
